


Raindrops in Paradise

by ok_but_first_tea



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wedding, if this isnt fluff than fuck me i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 07:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ok_but_first_tea/pseuds/ok_but_first_tea
Summary: "To make a happy life together, Merle, I couldn’t imagine a better way to spend every single second of the rest of my life.”It wasn’t until he finished talking that he realized how easily the words had flown from his lips.





	Raindrops in Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> It's just wedding fluff, I don't know what to tell you. im like 90% sure this is an au.

Thick raindrops splattered against what was left standing of the altar outside. Lup and Magnus made a game out of rushing flowers inside to the nearby sheep-shed. Barry sorted out the flowers once inside. His enthusiasm in arranging the flowers made up for his chronic colorblindness. 

Davenport watched through the tiny window in the shed as the kids ran and hollered over the field in the rain. It used to be a big window, but planks were haphazardly secured to the windows. A smile crept up on his face. 

Merle and Davenport were officially Not Allowed To Help, by Taako’s Laws, who was keeping a strict eye on them. Almost as strict as he was keeping an eye on their wedding cake. 

Davenport had requested Taako wouldn’t go overboard with it. Something simple. Nothing too much work. In response Taako had dramatically fallen to his knees and raised his hands to the heavens, at which point Merle has laughed and told Davenport to let the kids have their fun. 

Taako had kept it pretty mild though. He’d made it perfect. It was a perfect cake for a perfect wedding.    
Outside, Lup slided through the mud, tackling Magnus down. Both were already soaked by rain and covered in petals. 

All five of them were present, or all seven of them if you counted Merle and Davenport themselves. 

Of course the kids were all there. They’re their  _ kids _ . 

Or to be accurate, Lucretia and Magnus were his kids, and the twins were Merle’s. Barry wasn’t officially part of it all, but he’d never consider Barry not to be his kid. 

He didn’t consider any of them to not be his kids. 

Davenport thought about the man he was before he found them. He thought about the family they’d made. 

A single tear slipped out of his eyes almost undetected, but Davenport caught it just in time. No time for tears, not today, he thought. 

He looked up, having returned from his thoughts, and found Barry standing at his side. 

“Hey- uh, hey there bud.” Barry said. His shoulders were hunched a little and he kept picking at his hands. 

Davenport nodded reassuringly. It was a nerve-filled day for all of them. 

“We’re ready to- to continue, if you are.”    
Davenport smiled. Of course he’s ready. He heard Lup laugh, overflowing with chaotic energy. If they wouldn’t start soon, Davenport knew, something might “spontaneously” catch fire. Those things always tended to happen around Lup. 

Walking to the re-made altar inside, the room fell still, and the kids all slipped quietly into place. Or Davenport thought it had happened quietly, he honestly wouldn’t have noticed if the world collapsed around him. He kept his eyes on the altar, and his ears on the altar, and all his other senses zeroed in on the end of the isle, because there stood Merle. 

Flowers weaved into his hair and beard like they grew there. His suit was a bit ruffled and they’d lost the jacket a while ago (he was pretty sure Taako confiscated it after it soaked in the rain). 

And Merle smiled. 

His Merle. His wonderful, beautiful, kind Merle. 

His wonderful Merle with eternal dirt under his nails and tangles in his hair, who danced him through the living room when Dav had a nightmare, and who sat looking at the stars in the cold, listening to him ramble on for hours. 

Merle, who he got to spend the rest of his life with. 

If his eyes could do it, they would be formed into hearts. In the end, his expression wasn’t far off.

Lup gniffled and, if he’d been looking, he’d seen Taako elbow her. Davenport wasn’t looking though. He didn’t even hear them.

He barely heard Magnus clear his throat to start the ceremony. He did hear Merle’s soft “Hey dav.” loud and clear.

“We’re gathered here today,” Magnus started. The words fell away, drowned out by Davenport’s growing concern that he might start sobbing any second now. And though he wouldn’t be able to repeat the words said that day, he did feel the love present under the words. The love present in the room. It settled around his shoulders like a warm blanket, and with the cold, rainy weather outside, their little circle felt deceptively safe. 

Not deceptively. Davenport told himself.

It’s safe here. 

His shoulders unwound and his chest felt light. He breathed freely, and he revelled in that. In his safety. He was loved, and most importantly, those he loved were safe. 

Silence fell, and Davenport was shaken out of his gentle musings. 

He looked around for clues and caught Magnus’s eye. 

“You can say something now.” Magnus said. “If you want.” He added quickly. Davenport wasn’t known to be openly affectionate. Magnus still wasn’t sure how the “and now you may kiss” part was going to go, or if he, as ceremony master, should include it at all. He knew his dads weren’t embarrassed or anything. Davenport just was a very private person. 

Magnus could still recall the first time Davenport had called him his son. It was the most to-the-point, factually given “I love you” he had ever received. 

Davenport cleared his throat and nodded, like how he did in meetings when he was 70% sure he was lost in conversation. His eyes turned to Merle, and he felt the upcoming doom of a deer caught in headlights. Like a deer, he, also, felt his body getting ready for an incoming Truck of Terror. 

He blanked. 

Merle saw the panic swelling in his love’s eyes. He grabbed and intertwined their hands. 

“Davenport.” Merle said, and like the rest of the room, Dav’s eyes shot to Merle’s. He silently mouthed the word along. 

“Dav.” Merle started over. “To be honest with you, I’m still not entirely sure how the  _ hell _ I ever convinced you to marry me.” Merle laughed and the room laughed with him, like they often do in Merle’s presence. Calmth returned to Davenport at once, and the children breathed a collective breath of relief at the sight of their Captain relaxing. 

Merle continued. “I don’t know how I convinced you but somehow I did. I-uhh I had a speech but- no. no that’s a lie, I don’t have a speech. I completely forgot about a speech, I was so worried you’d get cold feet and run away. Take one look at my face, and all that.” Merle chuckled. Davenport didn’t interrupt him (even if he wanted to, he didn’t think his throat would let him), but he squeezed Merle’s hand. Steady and reassuring. 

“I remember seeing you for the first time. You were- gods Dav, you were brilliant. You didn’t see me. It was chaos and I was only there to- well, it doesn’t matter now. But there you were! You stood tall, even though everything back then had been trying to kill ya. And I knew- I  _ knew _ , you would be the one- you would be the one I love.” 

Merle let out a shuddering breath. Tears fell from his eyes. “You are the land beneath my feet, Dav. You are my home, and my road there and I-” His voice broke. “I love you so much.” 

Davenport, not completely at ease with the new situation, referred back to squeezing their hands. It had worked before. 

Davenport gathered from various social cues this was, in fact, his turn now. 

“Merle.” He said. 

“Merle.” He said again, out of general loss of what to do next. 

“Davenport.” Merle humoured him. 

The corner of Dav’s mouth twitched up. 

Davenport took a deep breath in. “I love you.” He said. A second went by where he waited for the world to shatter…

...

It didn’t happen. 

“Merle, I love you. I love you so much, Merle, I- sometimes I think it will crush me. But it never does, you-” Davenport stopped. His breathing halting, he tried to find his ground again.

“You always manage to lift me up.” He said, and looked deep into Merle’s eyes. “You filled my life with joy, and color, and life. Happiness, to me, is you. It’s in the way you braid flowers into your hair and it’s in how you dance in the rain. I love you, Merle. I can not wait to start my life next to you, to live beside you and- and to make you happy. To make a happy life together, Merle, I couldn’t imagine a better way to spend every single second of the rest of my life.” 

It wasn’t until he finished talking that he realized how easily the words had flown from his lips. 

The room was silent, except for Magnus, who was crying loudly. And Barry, who was also crying, but less loudly. Lucretia cried near silent, because Lucretia had manners. 

The twins eyes were suspiciously cloudy. 

A garbled “You may now kiss.” came from Magnus, still sobbing, though it took a few tries for the words to form in his mouth. Magnus’s earlier doubts about this part of the wedding were fast forgotten. 

Merle stepped closer, and lay a tentative hand on Davenport’s cheek. 

In turn Davenport smiled and turned his face into the warmth of his hand, pressing a soft kiss at the edge of Merle’s palm. An invitation. 

One that Merle took gladly. They stepped closer simultaneously. Davenport could feel the warmth radiating from his now-husband. 

Merle pressed his forehead against Davenport’s and they kissed. It was a soft kiss. Nothing fancy or long. Both Davenport and Merle could barely stop smiling for the kiss to work but neither of them cared. 

Applause broke out from around them. Merle broke the kiss and laughed while the kids cheered and started a little impromptu dance party. And with their foreheads still pressed together, Davenport gazed into his eyes while Merle started to gently sway him side-to-side. 

_ I love you _ , Dav thought. And again. And again, and again. 

_ I love you.  _ Until eventually, they grew old together. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> HELL YEAH WEDDINGS!! Also davenport is like, def autistic right? I love him and therefor He Is, thank you for coming to my tedtalk.


End file.
